Classes Cheatsheet
This guide aims to help you get an understanding of every T1 class you may want to try and how to apply items and other bonuses you can get, like attributes, to those classes. However it will only give you a starting point, from which you should start to experiment yourself, because every class has little tricks and quirks that will help to get more profit faster. As you progress through the game and earn more mysteries some former strong classes will be unable to generate profit anymore and other classes that were formerly left in the dust can shine once more. Generally if you can unlock a new class, that class should be able to get you profit, but may not be optimal. With the last 3 classes, , and being somewhat item dependent. General playstyle If you exiled and start a new run in which you want to make profit you will generally have the following 4 phases. The more you progress, the more distinguished those phases will get: Setup Here you go to the class you want, get your spells setup, maybe maximize your sources and set up a quick burst to get most of the upgrades you had before back. The goal for this phase is to get close to your former max Mana in the shortest time possible and get ready for the buildup. Generally you do the other three phases for a short time each to get your mana as high as possible, so this cheatsheet will not include this phase. As such this phase uses pets like and or there T2 counterparts to quickly set up. This phase can take from seconds to around 30min if maxing sources. Buildup This is mostly the idle part of your run, where you stack the resource your chosen class profits from to get profits later on. This phase is heavily dependent on the class you play and can itself also have multiple phases. Burst preparation In this phase you get ready to profit with your chosen class and make the preparations for it. This mostly means gathering void mana and for some classes preparing special spells that are used during burst. Burst Here you use every spell that gets you more Mana and get more Mysts. After this you can either exile, go back to burst preparation to burst again, or even go back to buildup. It's up to you. T1 Classes Druid The is one of the two classes you can unlock in your first exile. He wants to stack: - Amount of Autoclicks performed - Amount of casts of Rules of Nature and Ritual of Power Buildup You want as much autoclicks as possible, so use the spells that generate the most autoclicks. Once you unlock Rules of Nature you also want enough critical autoclicks to charge it as fast as possible, so spells that use your critical chance are preferable. Pet of choice is Burst Preparation Make sure the spells you use in your Burst have Charges to all be used congruently. And try to maximize your void Mana. While you do that you can also level your burst pet and continue to stack Autoclicks and Casts of Ritual of Power and Rules of Nature. The passive of Rules of Nature helps level your burst pet, so it should stay on your bar. Pet of Choice is the same pet as you want to burst with, so Pixie or , if available. Burst Pet of Choice is Pixie or Golem, or their T2 counterparts. Demonologist The is the other class you can unlock in your first exile. Besides profiting early on, he keeps somewhat relevant for your pet level achievements. For highest pet-level he uses the together with . He wants to stack: - Pet Level and very weakly current Pet time - Amount of Casts of Ritual of Power and Unclean Knowledge Buildup He scales very weakly with time, so there is no point in having long runs with him. He wants to level his pet as far as possible, then burst. We also include Void Mana gathering because we have the spellslots available. Pet of Choice is or Burst Use whatever you have available that boosts profits. Once becomes available, it should replace Miscancellous A hopefully handy collection of formulas for general parts of the gameplay: Catalysts: Generally you want them all evenly distributed, but in the late game it can be a nice profit boost to concentrate them into one source. How to get the even distribution, if you have currently all your catas reset and at hand: sqrt(c/4+1/4)-1/2, with c being your current amount of catalysts (green or blue). How to get the concentrated distribution, if you have all your current catas reset and at hand: sqrt(2c+1/4)-1/2, with c being your current amount of catalysts (green or blue). How to know how much your concentrated catas would stack, if you have them currently evenly distributed: 2*sqrt(2)*ced, with ced being the catalysts evenly distributed. The profit increase you would get from concentrating your catas over evenly distributing: 2*sqrt(2)*bcf^(2*sqrt(2)), with bc being the factor with which each blue cata buffs your sources. So 1.04 at the start of the game. Void Mana: Void Mana has a decay rate of 1% per second if not changed by Insight 125 or Voidmancer/Heretic Upgrades. It also has a static value that gets subtracted every time. For the following formulas we assume we can get enough Void mana that the statis value plays no role in the amount of void mana we have/get. Void Mana Degeneration: Halftime for Void mana with 1% decay(normal): 69 seconds Halftime for Void mana with 0.65% decay(Voidmancer): 106 seconds Halftime for Void mana with 0.5% decay(insight 125): 138 seconds Halftime for Void mana with 0.325% decay (Voidmancer+insight 125): 198 seconds Halftime for Void mana with 0.24375% decay (Heretic): 284 seconds If you're bursting while not generating Void mana like most classes, then those halftime is the time you can burst, until your profits are halfed because you only have half the void mana you started with. Because it works like radioactive decay that means after twice that time you will still earn 25% of your starting value from your gathered void mana and so on. Void Mana Generation We assume you have a constant amount of void mana generated, be it with a pet or a spell. The amount of Void mana you can gather theoretically is given by the following formula: Max Void Mana = Void Mana per second * 100 / decay With decay being 1, 0.5, etc. You get it by looking at the decay rate in the statistics menue and dividing that value by 100. How long you need to gather void mana to get to a percentage of your theoretical max: The values for Voidmancer and Heretic are more for the sake of completeness, as they gather void mana more or less always. If you want to know the value for a specific time and understand a bit of math, you can use this link and change the formula as needed. Enchanting After you progressed rather far into the game and have legendary or Unique gear you are able to enchant it. Which quickly grows in price, so it becomes a question of how far you should enchant your items. Because it is so expensive even gear that only weakly effects our profit in a run should be sooner or later enchanted. The following formula should help you to decide how far to enchant an item, given the best enchant of your items. Enchantlevel = bestenchantlevel - floor(bestenchantbonus / (1.5 * enchantbonus) For example if your best enchant gives 30% to profit and is at level 10, then an item which enchant gives only 16% profit should be at 10 - floor(30/24) = 9 enchantinglevel. Sources Amount 175k sources = 4.7e1510 max mana 200k sources = 1.33e1726 max mana 225k sources = 3.7e1941 max manaCategory:Guide